Forever and a day!
by Anglewing
Summary: Summary: Kagome is just a regular hard working, cat loving person. Her only problem seems to be with relationships. She has the looks, and she thinks she has the personality. She is kind and loving, so what is wrong with her? Disclaimer: I do not own Inuy
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome is just a regular hard working, cat loving person. Her only problem seems to be with relationships. She has the looks, and she thinks she has the personality. She is kind and loving, so what is wrong with her? When she looses her job and meets a handsome hanyou, will she try again, or is she through trying to make it work? $$ Chapter 1 Kagome sat up in bed. She had another restless night. Her twin size, green leaf covered bed held no comfort for her. She pulled the covers away and got out of bed. Her silken leopard print pj's flowing about her ankles and wrists as she made her way to her bathroom. Flipping on the light she trudged to the sink and stared at her reflection in the oblong mirror. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were puffed up from the previous night of crying. She looked pale from lack of sleep and her eyes drooped, giving them a darker look. She placed her hands on the counter on both sides of the sink and leaned closer to the mirror. It had happened again. She had gone through yet another night of heart break, loneliness, and crying. She was really getting tiered of it. What puzzled her most though was that he, like all the others, just said that he was tiered of the relationship. She had no idea what he meant by that and when she tried to ask why he just said that he wasn't into her anymore and would avoid answering the question in detail. Every time she got into a relationship it always happened. After a few months, in this case a year, they would just one day say that they didn't like her anymore or were not really ready for a relationship, and every time it would crush her. She would spend the next few days crying herself to sleep, eating junk food (which surprisingly enough didn't make her gain a single pound) and wondering what to do next. Usually she would just get over him and try again. This time though, she was seriously tiered. 'I can't take this anymore! It always happens and I am tiered of it. I give up on men. I can look but other than that, I am not getting into another relationship. This is destroying me, my body is going to give by the time I'm fifty if I keep on going through this. No more relationships!' She grabbed a wash cloth out of the cabinet to the left of the sink. Soaking it in worm water she placed it over her eyes to reduce the puffy ness. After throwing the rag in the laundry shoot she turned on the shower and hopped in. She let the warmth wash over her sleep deprived body. As she felt her muscles relax she washed her hair and body. She turned off the water after she rinsed out the conditioner. Rapping a towel around her she stepped out of the shower. She quickly dressed, noticing that it was already 7:32 and she had to be at work by 7:45.  
She was a lawyers secretary. Her boss worked to help humans who had ben beaten or abused by demons. Yoki, or demons, were admitted as citizens under certain rules. Since they were automatically stronger than humans, they were not permitted to use force on anyone unless there job required it, such as a police man, but even then they could not inflict life threatening damage to a human being. Some humans used this to there advantage and abused yoki. Some were abused by yoki. The companies job was to see that justice was served to those who were abused, in some cases it required taking the side of the yoki. Kagome had to admit though that there were some very nice demons. In some cases she felt sorry for them and how they were treated. Humans never really respected or excepted them, and in turn demons never liked humans. But that wasn't they way for all of them. There were occasional demons who liked humans and vice versa.  
After putting on some black dress pants and a three quarter sleeve pink shirt. She quickly grabbed a nutrition bar and her keys. she went out to her blue buick la saber and started it up. She wasn't real proud of her car but it got her from point A to point B and was cheep on gas. She took a glance at the clock. It was know 7:40. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She didn't normally speed but if she was late again she would probably get fired. Her boss wasn't the nicest guy in the world. If she was not there by seven forty-five on the dot she would get an hours pay taken away. It wasn't that she desperately needed the money or anything but she didn't like to work for nothing.  
She know had exactly one minute to get into the office. She pulled up into the parking lot and quickly parked. She grabbed her purse and keys, locking the car she ran up to the five story building. she quickly ran up two flights of stairs to the third floor. Just as she ran through the office doors a timer went off. Ever since her tardies to work her boss, Naraku, had started setting an alarm clock to go off at 7:45. She looked around, there was no Naraku. She quickly went behind the desk and turned on her moneter and logged into her computer. She had just barely made it. As soon as she pressed the enter key Naraku walked into her office. "Well at least you made it on time today." Kagome looked up at him with a small smile. "I guess I did." Naraku walked over to her desk and slapped down a manila folder. "I need all the information from the Shirro case on my desk by ten. Cancel my one o'clock appointment with Shinshi. Inform me immediately when Sseshumaru comes in." Kagome looked down at her work load with a small frown, and then snapped her head back up to her demanding boss. "Yes sir." She reached for the folder and started flipping through it. She stopped when she herd Narakus voice calling her. she looked up at the half open door as Naraku looked back at her. "Oh and next time you are not logged in by the time that buzzer goes off I will take two hours wages away. Just giving you fare warning." He turned and walked out of the door with a smirk on his face. Kagome fumed. She had been there on time, so what if she wasn't logged in. She tried not to let him get to her to much but she just couldn't take it some times. He did it on purpose, she knew, but she just hated him sometimes. She really couldn't see how anyone would hier him. Kagome started working on the Shirro case. At nine o'clock she had almost all of the information gathered. All she had left was the judges statement on the charges. She got up and walked across the room to a coffee pot that was steaming hot. After poring herself a cup she went back to her desk, not noticing the office door opening. She sat down and continued typing, and only stopped when she heard someone clearing there throat. She looked up to find a demon standing in the door way. He had long silver hair. His eyes were a cold yellow. He was dressed in a business suit with a black type. She put down the manilla folder with the Shirro information in it. "May I help you?" The demon stepped forward up to the desk. His expression was blank. "Yes, I have an appointment with Mr. Naraku." Kagome looked to her computer and checked the schedule. "Are you Sseshumaru?" She looked back up to the demon. His face expressionless he nodded his head. "Will you please have a seat and he will be with you shortly." Sesshumaru walked back over to a waiting chair and sat down. Kagome picked up her office phone and dialed Naraku's user number. After a small beep she herd Naraku's voice. "Sir, Sesshumaru is here to see you." Naraku then instructed to send him in. After hanging up the phone she looked back up at the waiting Sesshumaru. Before she could say a word he got up and walked through the door to Naraku's office. 'Sheesh, I hate it when they do that. There ears are so sensitive. It makes it difficult to do my job.' She resumed finishing the Shirro case. At nine thirty she had the whole thing finished. She was still a little peaved at Niroku for earlier that morning. He had always told her not to disturb him while he was with a client and she hadn't, yet. 'It would be a good way to pay him back for earlier. And plus he wouldn't fire me fore something like that, and in front of a client. I think I will pay him a little visit' She smiled as she stood up holding the manilla folder with all the information on the Shirro case.  
She whipped the smile off her face as she walked through his office door. Once she was in the office she saw that Naraku was sitting in his chair and Sesshumaru was sitting in the chair on the opposite side of his desk. She walked up to Naraku, who was looking at her like he was ready to kill. 'sheesh he looks mad, oh well, he will get over it' "Sir, here is all the information on the Shirro case that you wanted." He snatched the folder out of her hands. "I thought I told you not to disturb me when I am with a client?" Kagome refrained from smiling. "Well Sir, you made it completely clear that you wanted it no later than ten so I figured it was important." She was just about to turn away when he laughed. "I could fire you, you know." Kagome could tell that he was pulling her strings again. "Oh? And who would you find to replace me? Especially at the cheap price you pay me. Not many people would work for you at the price I do." Naraku immediately stopped laughing. He had a client sitting in the room and she had just pointed out his attachment to his money. He knew that was bad for business. "I pay you what you earn, and if you don't go and do your job I will take away an hours wages. You have disrupted my meeting and are pushing the line." Kagome smiled, she new exactly what she had said and what he meant. She turned and walked out the door, trying real hard not to laugh at how she was able to play with his ego. She sat down at the desk and continued her work. About thirty minutes later Naraku and Sesshumaru walked through his office door. Naraku looked mad and Sesshumaru didn't really have an expression on his face. "I don't think that my client would like that. " Sesshumaru said firmly as he headed for the door. "I don't see how you have a case here. I did not do anything to your client." Naraku stood there with his hands on his hips. Sesshumaru turned around and for the first time he showed some emotions on his face. He smiled, a very small smile, but a smile. "On the contrary I have plenty of evidence that what you did was nothing." He then walked out of the office. Kagome looked back to her computer . She didn't really want Naraku to notice that she had herd all of that. Naraku huffily walked over to her desk. "I told you not to interrupt me when I am with a client. You have been coming in late and know you have interrupted my meeting and probably cost me a law suit." Kagome could not believe her ears, just by sending in the work that he told her to he accuses her of creating a law suit. "How can you accuse me of a law suit when all I did was give you the work you told me to. And its not my fault that you barley give me time to get any sleep and try to have a social life." Kagome took in a deep breath. She new she shouldn't have said that, her job was on the line. Naraku's face heated up and Kagome could tell that he was really mad. "That is it, your Fired!" Naraku stormed into his office. Kagome sat there speechless. She had just been fired. She didn't really want to think in depth about it. 'How could this day probably get any worse? First I get dumped and know I don't have a job' Kagome got slowly up from her chair and gathered her things. She didn't really have much to gather but she didn't want to leave anything for that but to have. She was a little numb from the shock but she didn't want to think she just wanted to go home and sleep. 'I can't believe that he fired me for just giving him the work he told me to. I didn't do anything that he told me not to. More importantly how am I going to pay rent and for food? Not to mention my cat' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a slightly familiar voice. "Isn't it a little early for you to be taking a lunch break?" She turned around to see Sesshumaru standing behind her. "Oh, I don't even know what time it is." Kagome whispered as she turned back to the elevator. To her suprise he herd her. "Its about 11." Kagome wasn't really paying attention. The elevator doors oppend to show an empty elevator. Kagome stepped in, and Sesshumaru fallowed closely after. "So what is your boss like?" Kagome looked at him a little confused. "I don't have a boss." Sesshumaru looked at her quizzically. "I thought you were Naraku's secretary?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Not any more. He just fired me." the elevator started to go down floor by floor. Kagome unconsciously started to think about what her next move would be. She didn't realize that Seusshumaru was talking to her. "So what do you think you are going to do know? I mean do you have another job in mind?" Kagome was still thinking. Sesshumaru waved his hand in front of her face. "Well if this is how you act on the job no wonder he fired you." Kagome snapped back to reality as she realized that he was waving his hand in front of her face. She shook her head "Oh sorry, what did you say?". "I was just saying that if you act like that its no wonder he fired you." Kagome frowned "I don't usually act like this. I think he just over worked me,either that or I am in shock." The elevator stopped on the bottom floor. Sesshumaru stepped from the elevator. Kagome did the same. Sesshamoru turned to Kagome and handed her an information card. "If you feel like suing the jerk just give me a call." said Sesshumaru as he walked towards the front entrance. Kagome blinked, stuffing the card in her pocket she started to walk towards the employee's parking lot. 'I guess I could apply to a restaurant. But then my skills that I went to collage for would go to waist. Maby I could look for a minimum wage job until I find another secretary job. I better start looking today' She checked her watch, it was only 11:15. She could go home and eat then go looking for a job. Her connections list was very limited because Naraku had left little time for her to have a social life. She had Hojo, who she had dated about a year ago, they had stayed friends after they broke up. She had Miroku, who she had met at a bar. He wasn't the best guy in the world but he was friendly. The one mager flaw that Kagome saw in him was that he flirted way to much. That was it. She didn't have any other friends. That was another good thing that she saw in being fired, she know had time to create a social life. She reached her car and pulled out her keys. After starting her car she drove back home. First she would eat lunch then she would call Miroku and see if he new of anyone who could use a secretary. If he didn't know of anyone then she would just go out looking for a temporary job till she found a good one. She went back to her apartment and put her office supplies up in the top of her closet. She then went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Once there she spotted her cat, princess, sitting on the counter. "Are you hungry to? Hold on and I will get you something to eat."She went over to the cabinet and pulled out a can of Friskies cat food. After opening it she placed it on the counter for princess. She then went over to the frig to pick out something for her to eat. Deciding that she wasn't really that hungry she chose to eat a Sandwich. She placed all the things she needed on the table and started to make a Sandwich. She was just opening the Mayo when the phone rang. Standing up she went to the cordless in the living room and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" There was a pause, and then a very familiar voice answered. "Hey cuttie, what are you doing?" "Oh, he Miroku. Well I was actually just about to call you. Niroku fired me today so I was going to ask if you new anyone who was looking for a secretary." Miroku boomed his replie. "That A, he actually fired you. You are the best secretary I ever had. You could come work for me again." Kagome thought for a second, even though she didn't really want to work for him she new that she might not have a choice. "If I can't find a job anywhere else I might have to. Is there anyone else at the office that needs a secretary?" There was another pause of thought. "Well not really. Edd has a secretary, Kira doesn't need one either. I don't think there are any spots open over here except mine." Kagome laughed. "What did you do to the last one? Did you start flirting with her to?" Miroku responded indignantly "No! Why would you think I would do that? Actually she was flirting with me, and when I flirted back she quit." Kagome laughed even harder, he was terrible at lying and she could tell that it had been him doing the flirting. "Well I need to go, I have to start looking for a job. Either that or me and princess won't have food to keep us alive." Miroku paused "Who is princess?" Kagome forgot that she hadn't talked to Miroku for a while and he never new that she had gotten a cat. "Oh thats my new cat. She is so adorable, I love her." Miroku laughed on the other end of the line. "You really need to get out and get some friends if you are resorting to getting pets. You were never able to keep anything alive when you were a kid." Kagome was taken aback "Excuse me but if memory serves me right you kept scaring the crud out of them and they would die of shock. Either that or you would strap a bomb to there backs." It was Mirokus time to sound indignant "I did no such thing!" Kagome laughed crudely "Miroku, You were the one that couldn't keep a pet even if your life depended on it. I really need to go. The more time I waist the more hours I don't have money. I will talk to you later." Miroku sied, "The job will probably be open for a while so if you can't find employment then you know where to turn." Kagome hung up the phone. Kagome turned back to her food and after making a quick Sandwich she walked out of the door. She would eat on the way. She had to find a job.  
He woke up to his alarm going off. He hated getting up for work but there was really nothing he could do about it. He had to have money to pay for food and rent. He jumped up and took a quick shower. After getting dressed and eating a fast breakfast he grabbed his car keys and headed towards the office. He speed into the parking lot and found a space close to the door. He was a hot rod when it came to driving. He was carful when he did speed but he never could slow down, the adrenalin would kick in and he would be off. He had gotten pulled over a couple of years back and was getting a ticket when the police officer realized the he was a honyo and got scared. He wasn't even thinking about doing anything to him when he flipped and started to apologize frantically. He ended up calming the man down and got off with just a wornning form the still slightly paranoid officer. He walked up to the double doors and pushed his way through. It was only a one floor building and didn't really attract a lot of business but it was still a job. He walked through the hall way going towards his cubacle when herd someone trying to sneak up on him. He turned around as he said "What do you want this time Miroku?" The said man froze at the shock of being caught trying to sneak up on the honyo. "How did you know it was me?" The hanyo smiled mischievously "Well for one thing you always have this awful stench sticking on you. Seriously, when was the last time you took a bath? For another you are way to loud." Miroku frowned, he didn't smell bad. He just took a shower that morning. "I just took a shower this morning. I ware cologne though." He 'fehd' and started to walk towards his work area. Miroku fallowed close behind. "So Inuyasha, how is your life going?" Inuyasha just ignored his attempt at a conversation. Miroku tried again. "Are you going to try and move up on the ranks?" Inuyasha was getting tiered of Miroku and he had only been there for about ten minutes. "Whats it to you if I am?" Miroku smiled one of his mischievous smiles. "Well I have a friend that needs a job and she is a really good secretary. For some reason she wouldn't come work for me." Miroku looked down at the ground deep in thought on why Kagome didn't want to work for him. He had never done anything to her, except maby flirt but every guy did that when they saw Kagome. Miroku was snapped out of his thoughts when Inuyasha started to speak again. "Well I wonder why. Its not like you treat your secretaries with any kind of respect or anything. You always try and get them to go out with you when they have only known you for a day or two." Miroku frowned "Why is everyone on my back today. Kagome said the same type of thing just a few minutes ago." Inuyash let out a breath "Well, glad to know I'm not the only one who sees it. You really are a lecher when it comes to women." Miroku huffed off to his office. He was one of the ground managers so he got an office to himself while Inuyasha was just an office worker. Miroku would usually get mad when Inuyasha showed up late but he gave up on that when the hanyo didn't show any sign of caring. They organized motorcycle races. Miroku made sure that everything was going good while Inuyasha got a hold of all the racers to verify information. Occasionally they would get the chance to go and watch some of the races but for the most part they just organized them. Inuyasha had always wanted to race but never got the chance to. He figured that if he couldn't race then he could get as close to it as possible. He would take his bike out every once in a while and do some back street racing but that was it. The phone on Inuyashas desk rang and he picked it up to start off his day. After about seven hours of working Inuyasha walked out of the office to his car so he could head home. He was exosted and was ready for bed. He had spent most of the day trying to fix a problem that they had with the track that was going to be used for the next race. Apparently some one had gone in and sabotaged the track till it was not usable for the race that was coming up in three days. Relocating the race was very hard work. He had to call all the sponsors and race men to tell them what happened. He made his way down the street to his house. He seemed to be having bad luck since he hit every single red light. After hitting the red light on fiftieth he decided that he would run the rest of them. While waiting for the light to change he turned on the radio to Pop rock. There was no one else around and the sun had gone down a few hours ago. Inuyasha looked up and saw the light turn green. He was about to press the accelerator when something flew in front of his car, crashing into the windshield. "What the..!" 


	2. Chapter 2

$$ chapter 2

Kagome drove around town looking for any openings. She was not having any luck, since school had just let out all the collage students had swarmed in and taken the jobs. It was getting late and Kagome didn't like going around town after dark. There were to many things that happened at night and she didn't really want to experience it first hand.

It was nearly eight o'clock and she wanted to get home. Then she realized that she didn't have any food left at home and quickly checked her purse to see how much money she had. She had just enough to get her some Sandwich supplies and then head home.

As she walked into the grocery store she pondered what she was going to do about getting a job. After quickly getting all her groceries and checking out Kagome went to her car and drove off for home.

About half way there she had to stop at a red light crossing fiftieth. Kagome was about to turn on the radio while she was waiting for the light to change when there was a thud on the top of her car. Kagome jumped as she looked up at the slight dent that was imbedded on her ruff. She quickly locked her car doors, scared out of her mind as to what had hit her car.

There was a scratching noise, like nails on a chalk board, and even though her hearing wasn't that sensitive it racked her ears as she squinted her eyes and put her hands up to her ears. The scratching stopped and she looked up to the ruff of her car where the sound had first come from. She decided she didn't want to stick around to find out what was on her car as she pressed the accelerator to the floor and the car started to speed off.

Before the car got across the white line a demon popped up in front of Kagomes car, stopping it where it was. Kagome screamed as another demon came over to her car door and practically ripped it off the car. Kagome was ruffly grabbed by her arm and flung across the street to the curb.

When she hit the pavement she herd a crack in her wrist as she tried to break her fall. Pain shot through her arm as tears were about to well up in her eyes. She looked up to see two full grown demons slowly walking towards her with smirks on there face. Kagome scrambled to her feet and started to run down fiftieth. The demons immediately gave chase. Kagome could feel that they were gaining on her as she tried to speed up in a desperate attempt to get away from the to demons.

Kagome looked back and saw that the demons were just barely even jogging. They were messing with her! They could have caught her by know and Kagome new it. She was really getting scared as she tried to get further away from them. She frantically searched her surrounding to try and find a house she could go to but there were only stores that had already closed on this street.

She looked up ahead to see a car stopped at the next red light. 'If only I could reach that car then I could get help. They are demons, I'm never going to out run them! I can't give up, my life depends on it.' Kagome looked behind her again, apparently the demons were getting board as they put on another spurt of speed. Kagome tried to go faster but she was already at her limit.

"Where do you think your going, I owe you a few broken bones." Kagome herd one of the demon yell after her. She was out of breath and pain was shooting up her sides as she tried to reach the car up ahead. She was only about half a block away when she was tackled by one of the demons.

He grabbed her and flipped her on her back. She saw his red eyes and froze, the pain in he sides was ebbing a little but she was more worried about his hand slowly curling around her neck.

Kagome couldn't take in a breath as his clawed hand clutched her throat. She started to claw at his had to try and get him off but she couldn't do anything. She could faintly hear him laughing. She was starting to see spots in front of her eyes. Then all of a sudden the demon let go of her neck but still kept her pinned as she coughed and tried to catch her breath.

"Did you think you could get away from me just by hiding your cent? You are one stupid Miko." Kagome herd a laugh to her right and looked up to see the second demon standing there. Kagome had to get out of there, she looked at the demon that was straddling her waist. Her right wrist was obviously broken so she used her left hand to give a frantic punch at the one sitting on top of her.

Her fist caught him off guard as a trickle of blood came out of the side of his mouth. Kagome immediately regretted it as she herd him growl. She struggled trying to get him off of her as she panted "What in the world are you talking about? I am no miko!"

The demon smacked her across her face and snarled "Don't act like an idiot, Kikio? We know its you!" Kagome didn't have time to respond as she was ruffly picked up and flung through the air. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the impact of her crash.

When she finally landed it was on glass and not the cocreate. She felt pain shoot up her back as the glass cut her. She felt on the edge of consciousness as she herd "What the...".

She tried to open up her eyes to see where she had landed but she couldn't. She felt all her energy drain as darkness consumed her.

Inuyasha gaped at his broken wind shield. There was a girl laying on the broken glass, unconscious. Inuyasha got out of his car and looked around. He spotted two yokie coming towards the girl know laying on his car. They had there fangs bared and there claws flexed. Inuyahs growled at them as they came closer.

"Look what you did to my car!" Inuyasha was pissed, to say the least.

One of the demons laughed,"Give us the girl and your car won't receive any more damage!"

"Heck no, some one is going to pay for this! I have a suspicion it will be you."Inuyasha lunged at the demons cutting them with his claws. Inuyasha noticed that one of the demons had red eyes and one had gold. The one with red eyes was scratched on his face while the one with gold eyes was scratched on his chest.

"Ikio, lets go! We will get the girl later." The gold eyed demon said to the red eyed one. who growled "Hell no! I came to kill her and that's exactly what I am going to do."

Ikio charged at Inuyasha trying to shove his clawed hand through his chest. Inuyasha, ready for the attack, jumped swiftly out of his way while hitting him on the back nocking him out cold. "So, you want a little nap with your friend?" The other demon ran at Inuyasha, nocking him over as he picked up Ikio and ran into the shadows around the buildings. Inuyasha whipped the blood off his hands and went over to his sports car.

Inuyasha eyed the girl laying on his car. 'Wow...she's, she's beautiful! What am I saying? Get a grip Inuyasha, she just crushed your wind shield in and she is getting blood everywhere, and you think she is CUTE! I should just lever her here. I wouldn't be able to do that, not while she is in this conditions' Inuyasha sied as he walked over to the unconscious girl and carefully picked her up bridal stile. He opened the back seat door and slowly laying her down. Her hair fell over her face.

He gently pushed it off, noticing its softness and they way it flowed around her. Her face looked almost peaceful as she lay there. Inuyasha shook his head to try and rid it of those thoughts.

He got in the drivers seat and started the car up. He had a little trouble seeing due to his smashed wind shield but managed to drive to his apartment. Once there he picked up the girl and headed to the third floor. Shifting her slightly he unlocked and opened the door. Sidestepping his way into his home. He walked through the hall way to his bedroom and gently lay her there. After turning on the lamp by his bed he looked at her injuries.

She had a bruise on her right cheek, scratches all over her arms and blood everywhere. He carefully turned her over and noticed peaces of glass sticking out of her back. He got up and went to get some supplies to fix her up.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She took a look at her surroundings. She was in a strange room. Laying on a king sized bed. She tried to sit up and felt pain go through her back and arms. she stilled at the sudden spout of pain, trying to remember what had happened. When it hit her and she remembered being attacked.

Kagome moaned as she forced her body to sit up. She noticed she had bandages on and a T-shirt that said 'I'm out of bed, what more do you want'. Kagome slowly stood up out of bed, ignoring the pain as she walked over to the bed room door and opened it. She saw a hallway that led to the living room, where there was a TV on. Making her way painfully over to the living room she saw someone sitting on the couch.

She froze as she saw two triangle shaped ears on the top of his head. 'Great, first I am attacked by a demon and know I am being taken care of by a demond.' To tell the truth Kagome was actually scared and was about to make a break for the door when the hanyou turned to her. Kagome found another shock as his silvery-blue eyes pierced right through her.

"You shouldn't be up." He stated. He had smelled her come into the room, then when he smelled her fear had turned to see what the problem was.

Kagome looked at him quizzically, who was this guy. She was about to say something when a spurt of pain went up her back and all she could do was grunt. She bent over slightly and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha seeing her pain shot off the couch and walked over to her. "Are you ok?"

Kagome was in so much pain that she couldn't answer. Inuyasha not getting an answer took it as a no and picked her up carrying her back to the bed. When he layed her down he saw a tear stream down her face.

He gently brushed it away as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Brown eyes met silver-blue as the pain in Kagome's back started to diminish. Inuyasha tore his eyes away from her and slowly started to turn her over to check her back.

Kagome tried to speak but it came out as more of a whisper "What are you doing?"

Inuyasha slowly lifted up the back of the T-shirt. "I'm checking your bandages. Hold still."

Kagome did as she was told. When she felt his gentle touch on her back a shiver went through her. Kagome closed her eyes as the pain crossed her back in an irritating way. She was about to say that everything was fine when a sharp pain shot up her back.

Inuyasha herd her take in a short breath. He retraced were his hand had just passed and herd another intake of breath. "Please stop doing that." Inuyasha looked at her.

"I'm going to need to re-bandage your back." Kagome winced at just thinking about it. She wasn't good with pain.

Kagome looked up at him. He had long silver hair that seemed to shimmer in the morning light that was filtering through the room. Kagome looked at the window noticing for the first time that it was morning. "How long have I been here?"

Inuyasha stood up and went to his dresser where there were supplies to rap up her back. "Just over night. Why were those guys after you?"

Kagome turned towards him as he walked back over with the rappings. "I don't even know who you are, let alone who they were." Inuyasha sat back on the edge of the bed. "My name's Inuyasha." He reached over to Kagome and pulled the T-shirt up just a little more.

Kagome held down the front of her shirt as he worked on her back. "I'm Kagome. So what exactly happened last night?" Inuyasha took off her old bandages, being carful not to hurt her. "Well you landed on the windshield of my car, so I scared the crap out of those demons and sent them packing."

Kagome nodded in understanding as she pondered why the demons were after her. 'I didn't ever do anything. Why did they call me Kikio, and a Miko? Surely they could smell that I wasn't a miko? That is the last time I ever go driving in the middle of the night!' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as Inuyasha told her he was done.

She carefully pulled the shirt she had on down as she slowly got up out of the bed.

"What do you think your doing?" Inuyasha tried to push her down back on the bed. 'Why am I so concerned about a wench? Why did I bring her here?' A little voice in the back of his head seemed to answer. 'Well you like here, idiot. You did say she was cute!' Inuyasha got angry 'I was out of it last night and didn't know what I was saying. I wouldn't give a wimp like her half a glance if I hadn't been half asleep!' The voice seemed to think otherwise, 'Sure, and I'm your guardian angle!' Inuyasha was sick of this, 'I don't give a rats a who you are, get out of my head!' Inuyasha paused to here the reply, when he didn't here one he was satisfied.

Kagome shoved his had away. "I am going to find a way to get my car and then go look for a job."

Inuyasha 'fuhd' and started to walk out of the room. Kagome slowly got up looking for her shoes, when she couldn't find them she stomped into the living room. "Where did you put my shoes?" Inuyasha turned to look at her from the Island in the kitchen, which was right by the living room. "There in the closet by the door." Without so much as a thanks Kagome got her shoes out of the closet and walked out of the apartment building.

She walked down to the parking lot, looking around to see where she was. She saw a sign that said 'Inchanted Forest Apartments'. 'Where the heck am I?'


End file.
